


Day 14

by godamnarmsrace



Series: Robron Prison Release Advent Calendar [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, prison storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godamnarmsrace/pseuds/godamnarmsrace
Summary: mophasia asked:Aaron seeing the renovated mill for the first time!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minglewithadingle (mophasia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mophasia/gifts).



> Prompt me for a drabble and help me get through my Robron prison release advent calendar.

“Is it really necessary for me to be blindfolded?” Aaron asked after Robert had let him walk into the second door frame in a row.

“We’re almost there be patient,” Robert assured him and gave him a brief squeeze from behind. Now that Aaron could get down with but he was so over being led around.

“Okay, hold your horses I just wanted you to get the full effect,” Robert said removing the blindfold with a flourish reminiscent of a game show hostess.

Aaron couldn’t help but smile at his husband’s antics, it didn’t last however when he spotted the bright blue wall in the living room of the Mill.  “Robert?”

“Yeah?” Robert asked stepping up behind him and resting his chin on Aaron’s shoulder, and wrapping his arms around Aaron’s waist.

“What the fuck happened to the [‘Imperial Mist’](http://www.britishpaints.com.au/colours/colour-chart/greys/imperial-mist) grey we picked out? That isn’t grey it’s blue and not like a nice blue either. I know I said I didn’t want white everywhere but Robert come on, really it looks like Cookie Monster threw up or something,” Aaron bitched.

“Liv did it and it made her happy to contribute. I didn’t like it either but give it time it grows on you,” Robert said kissing Aaron on the neck and turning him so they were facing one another.

“Like mould?” Aaron asked his face screwed up in distaste.

“No like me,” Robert said leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
